Episode 274: The Najimy Museum
"The Najimy Museum" was originally released on October 26, 2015. Description This episode is the spookpocalypse. You can listen to it if you want, but we can’t be held responsible for the frights, chills and spills that come next. We will tap into fear-centers that you didn’t even know you had up in your brain. We’re the kings of Halloween, and your timid hearts are our domain. Suggested Talking Points Mummyrat, Sexy Ideas, Rat-Based Economy, Celebratory Heroin, True Spook, Najimy Shedding, Failed Costumes, Don’t Touch, Penis Museum, What Babies Crave, Death Man, Megalodon Problems, Batkush Outline 07:09 - My birthday is on Halloween, so could you wish me a happy birthday? -- Timothy Johns 07:22 - What is the least sexy "sexy-____" costume somebody could wear? -- October Namechange 07:32 - What's the worst sexy costume possible? -- Christian 09:30 - Should you eat all the good candy first, or save the best for last? -- Carissa 10:27 - Witch cursed me with revolting rhythms - what does that mean and how is it cured? -- Buick 10:49 - I will be gone Halloween night, but I still want to leave out candy. How can I be sure that nobody just steals the whole bowl? -- James 12:18 - I don't get off work 'til after eleven on Halloween. Is that officially too late to engage in spookery? -- Brendan 13:05 - How do I make glasses work with my costume? I don't have contacts. -- Doctor G 16:14 - What Halloween costumes did you have high hopes for that turned out terrible? -- Jake 21:13 - Which MBMBaM classic goof would make the best costume? -- Drew Davenport 21:37 - If a trick-or-treater asks for glutin-free and/or peanut-free, can I slam the door on them? -- Zach 22:19 - What's the protocol on touching trick-or-treaters as a part of my costume/gimmick whenever they ring the doorbell? -- John 23:38 - What's the worst Halloween costume-related goof/disaster you've had? -- Jonathan's Monster at 25:37 23:50 - My friends are celebrating Halloween as couples. They're all in relationships, and want me to go. Should I? I'm single. -- Arrogant Wanderer 32:25 - MZ - Sponsored by Me Undies and Blue Apron. Personal message from Past Jas. Personal message from Turbo Lady. 45:20 - Y - Sent in by Zoe Kinsky, from Yahoo Answers user JarmoushName made up by Griffin and Travis, who asks: Silly, irrational fears and how to overcome them? I can't remember when I first found out about this fear, but it feels like I've been suffering from it for years. If it was rational it would be ok...but its far from rational. Basically I am absolutely terrified/disturbed/repulsed by the extinct shark called megalodon. No, not great whites or any living shark...just the long dead fish. It wasn't a huge problem as I could avoid seeing/hearing anything about the creature pretty easily - that is until I went to SC and there was a skeleton recast there and THAT was enough to get me to weeping. My friends even after explaining it to them, found this hilarious and have since been sending me "funny" megalodon pictures anyway they can despite it frightening the hell out of me. They say its a stupid fear and I need grow up and I know they are right but that doesn't stop the hysterics, the panic or tears, or the nightmares. How can I overcome this? I feel like the more exposure I get to the extinct animal the more hypersensitive I become. 50:27 - Y - Sent in by Rachel Spurling, from Yahoo Answers user MotherGreen, who asks: What would Batman think of marijuana? Would he look down on people who use it? This is like a random question that popped in my head. ( also I'm bored) Like what would he think of people with anxiety using It? Or any other medical condition? 55:07 - Housekeeping 60:21 - FY - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from "Yadrew Answers" user SharmousName made up by Griffin, who asks: Coffe it s become the man soul's fuel? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Drew Davenport Category:Zoe Kinsky Category:Rachel Rosing Category:Marijuana